Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 26
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed art thief Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ** Items: * * Mona Lisa | StoryTitle2 = A Bird in the Hand | Writer2_1 = Erica Henderson | Penciler2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Inker2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Colourist2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Letterer2_2 = Madeline McGrane | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed client Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Howard T. Duck Private Investigations Office | StoryTitle3 = Brain Drain's Olde-Time Feel-Good Inspiration Corner | Writer3_1 = Ryan North | Penciler3_1 = Tom Fowler | Inker3_1 = Tom Fowler | Colourist3_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Wil Moss | Editor3_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* | StoryTitle4 = The Wonderful World of Loki | Writer4_1 = Ryan North | Penciler4_1 = Carla Speed McNeil | Inker4_1 = Carla Speed McNeil | Colourist4_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Wil Moss | Editor4_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor4_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Asgardians Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** * | StoryTitle5 = The True Story of Spider-Man | Writer5_1 = Ryan North | Penciler5_1 = Michael Cho | Inker5_1 = Michael Cho | Colourist5_1 = Michael Cho | Letterer5_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor5_1 = Wil Moss | Editor5_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor5_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * and * * and * * and * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle6 = Hey Kraven, Squirrel Girl Showed Me Your Comic, So What The Heck | Writer6_1 = Ryan North | Penciler6_1 = Rahzzah | Inker6_1 = Rahzzah | Colourist6_1 = Rahzzah | Letterer6_1 = Rahzzah | Editor6_1 = Wil Moss | Editor6_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor6_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * and * * | StoryTitle7 = Hate and Fear | Writer7_1 = Ryan North | Penciler7_1 = Anders Nilsen | Inker7_1 = Anders Nilsen | Colourist7_1 = Anders Nilsen | Colourist7_2 = Soren Iverson | Letterer7_1 = Anders Nilsen | Editor7_1 = Wil Moss | Editor7_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor7_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unidentified Sentinel Antagonists: * "Building-Sized Monsters" Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * * Unidentified Alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * | StoryTitle8 = Juggernut vs. Bat-Squirrel | Writer8_1 = Ryan North | Penciler8_1 = Rico Renzi | Inker8_1 = Rico Renzi | Colourist8_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer8_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor8_1 = Wil Moss | Editor8_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor8_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bat-Squirrel's butler Antagonists: * Juggernut Other Characters: * Tippy-Toe's parents Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Unidentified bank Items: * Bat-Squirrel's Suit * Bat-Squirrel-Signal | StoryTitle9 = Galactus Gags | Writer9_1 = Ryan North | Penciler9_1 = Jim Davis | Inker9_1 = Jim Davis | Colourist9_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer9_1 = Jim Davis | Editor9_1 = Wil Moss | Editor9_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor9_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Unnamed alien Races and Species: * * * Unidentified Alien species Locations: * ** Television Planet ** Unnamed 11-Planet Solar System ** Unnamed Gas Giant ** ** Unnamed Dimension Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = A Spidery World | Writer10_1 = Ryan North | Penciler10_1 = Rahzzah | Inker10_1 = Rahzzah | Colourist10_1 = Rahzzah | Letterer10_1 = Rahzzah | Editor10_1 = Wil Moss | Editor10_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor10_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other CHaracters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * and * | Solicit = • In this special standalone issue, Squirrel Girl has convinced, cajoled, and otherwise induced her friends in the Marvel Universe to make comics of their own! For the very first time, find out what kind of comics your favorite Marvel characters would REALLY make! • Will Tony Stark write author-insert coffee-shop alternate-reality comics where everyone talks up how great he is? It seems likely, and yet, he has given us something EVEN CRAZIER to publish! • Featuring TONS of special guest artists, including a legendary comic strip artist making his Marvel debut! • This unique view of both Squirrel Girl and the Marvel Universe is sure to make readers laugh, turn the page, read a bit, see a new joke, and then laugh again! It may also make readers say, “Oh my gosh you’ve gotta read this comic; I’m so glad I purchased it at my local comic-book store and will definitely patronize them again in the near future!!” • NO OTHER COMIC is making this explicit promise this month, so in our opinion you should definitely order our talking squirrel comic book. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included